Many people suffer the ill effects of musculoskeletal pain. Musculoskeletal pain may be caused by a number of different factors, including muscle strain and tension, degenerative disc disease, herniated discs, overexertion, fatigue, arthritis, whiplash, vertebral fractures, and other musculoskeletal-pain-causing factors. Some people try and manage musculoskeletal pain by using nonprescription non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drugs (“NSAIDs”), including ibuprofen, aspirin, acetaminophen, topical ointments, and other NSAIDs. Certain home remedies are often used as well, including applying heat and/or ice to the painful area, performing slow range-of-motion exercises, having a partner gently massage the sore or painful areas, and sleeping on a firm mattress with one or more therapeutic pillows, such as a neck pillow, body pillow, or other type of therapeutic pillow.
However, some musculoskeletal pain cannot be managed entirely by using NSAIDs and home remedies. Accordingly, some musculoskeletal pain sufferers opt to visit a health practitioner, such as a physician, a physical therapist, a massage therapist, or a chiropractor to manage pain. A physician may be able to manage musculoskeletal pain by prescribing local muscle relaxants and/or analgesics, applying electrical stimulation to muscle tissues, administering bed or table traction, performing surgery, fitting a patient with a device to minimize movement, and/or prescribing specific exercises, stretches, and physical therapy. A massage therapist may be able to manage muscle pain by applying pressure, tension, motion, and/or vibration to soft painful muscles or muscle groups, tendons, ligaments, and joints. A chiropractor may be able to manage pain from mechanical disorders of the spine and musculoskeletal system by making adjustments to a patient's spine.
Patients with prolonged or chronic musculoskeletal pain may try to manage the pain by combining the application of a number of different home remedies with regular therapy sessions with one or more different types of health practitioners. However, frequently scheduling appointments with health practitioners can be aggravating. Therapists and/or therapeutic equipment may not available when therapy is needed. Also, regularly attending therapeutic sessions at remote locations may be inconvenient and time-consuming. Additionally, the cost of regular therapy sessions may be too expensive for many people to afford.
Spinal traction devices are commonly used to stretch, decompress, and unload a Patient's spine to manage certain types of musculoskeletal pain. Spinal traction devices often utilize gravity or weights to apply tension to a patient in order to alleviate compressive forces on a patient's spine. However, spinal traction devices often involve cumbersome straps and supports and/or complicated weight-and-pulley systems. Additionally, controlling the amount of force employed by many spinal traction devices can be difficult. Excessive force can cause additional pain and injury while insufficient force may provide no benefit to a user. People suffering the ill effects of musculoskeletal pain have, therefore, recognized a need for a device that can be used outside of a clinical setting for managing musculoskeletal pain and administering traction.